


Prank

by sokikuro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokikuro/pseuds/sokikuro
Summary: Allen is surprised, but really, he shouldn't have been.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is from way back in 2017. I wrote this for Laven Week on tumblr. I'm kinda fond of it, so decided to publish it here, too. And I really just wanted to post something in the year 2020 on this side^^"
> 
> Promp was: Joker | unlimited potential, risks, foolishness
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Their unsuspecting victim sat meditating with his back turned to them. Allen exchanged a look with Lavi, who grinned at him stupidly. It shouldn't be so endearing but Allen could feel his heart constricting in fondness. A smirk found its way onto his lips and he gestured for his friend to go ahead, firm in his believe that he would win their bet.

Lavi's expression turned serious, more calculating and he moved with a grace that Allen wasn't quite expecting. He couldn't hear his feet connecting with the ground or the smallest rustle of his clothing. It stood in stark contrast to his normally loud and flashy personality. Lavi was so quiet that he was almost sure that he wasn't even breathing.

Allen watched on in fascination as Lavi shortened the distance between him and the dangerous 'beast' further and further, expecting him to slip up at any given moment.

Lavi didn't waver for a second.

When the redhead finally reached his goal, Allen couldn't believe his own eyes; he felt his heart stopping and his breath getting stuck. Suddenly he was afraid that he would be the reason for their discovery.

With deft hands Lavi loosened the ribbon holding the long hair in a ponytail, carefully taking hold of the loose hair and letting it settle carefully against its owners back.

Allen found himself in utter disbelieve as Lavi scooted back cautiously. He clearly has underestimated him or maybe Kanda had a really off day or those two were actually conspiring against him.

He shook his head at his own thought. Kanda was too stiff to go along with any prank at all - not even to show him up.

While he was musing over this Lavi had moved back next to him and was now dangling his price in front of his nose, the stupid smile was etched back on his face. Allen found himself relaxing and together they left the room and its occupant far behind.

"I can't believe this worked out." And he still really couldn't.

Lavi shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, the satisfied grin never leaving his face. "Yuu is surprisingly unaware of his surroundings while meditating."

Somehow, Allen doubted that. The more he thought over and reflected on the last half hour the more he could feel his respect for Lavi grow.

He started to wonder what else he was hiding under his mask of a jester.

Allen faltered in his steps, Lavi's words catching up with him. "Wait." He glared at the other. "You did this before."

Lavi's smile widened. "Not exactly. Normally I braid his hair or draw things on his face."

He didn't know what shocked him more that Lavi had played him or that Kanda could be so oblivious.

On the other hand... he also never has noticed Lavi drawing things on him or putting hair clips into his hair until he is confronted with a mirror.

Not to mention all the times Lavi was just... there, out of nowhere.

"I'm stupid."

"What?"

Allen just sighed and continued his way. "Come on, I owe you a massage, don't I?" He winked at him, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere that he had unknowingly created and resolved himself to stop underestimating his own boyfriend.

Lavi's eye sparkled and he cheered in joy.

It was then that they heard the telltale noise of Kanda being on the hunt for certain prey.

Lavi didn't miss a beat. He cupped Allen's face and kissed him deeply. He wiggled his brows. "Wait up for me?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "If you're lucky."

Lavi laughed and barely dodged a blade meant for his throat. Like the fool he was and before Kanda turned his focus on Allen he waved the ribbon dauntingly.

Things proceeded as one would expect.

Allen refused to pity Lavi once he made his way to his room, bruised and battered. After all, the whole thing was his idea.

And he was sure that he could live with the results just fine.


End file.
